Box of Sunshine
by clevinger
Summary: "Seeing her smile is like opening a box of sunshine."


Disclaimer...etc, etc. Feedback is always appreciated. Please, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.  
  
  
  
  
Box of Sunshine  
  
  
  
  
  
Her smile is really something. She can easily turn my day around with just one of those smiles of hers. And those eyes. Blue eyes. Blue eyes exactly like mine, but more innocent. Like she hasn't seen the horrors of the world yet.  
  
She's gets excited easily. Me, well, nothing surprises me anymore. I've seen too much to be surprised. But every little thing can make her happy. And sad too. I guess I'm too experienced (if that's the word to use) to find that kind of lightheartedness in small things. It's hard to not be cautious. You can't let yourself fall for everything. But she can. She can always open up willingly and freely without fearing.  
  
She has a great ability. The ability to turn my anger, bitterness, disgust and all that other stuff into nothing. With one of her looks. One of her smiles. God, I forget what I was raving about in the first place. I just turn my eyes to her, and I instantly smile in spite of myself. And what's more, she accomplishes it easily like it were nothing at all, when in fact it is quite hard to change my attitude in a mere few seconds. But she does it. Never fails either. Never. I'm telling you never, and that's what I mean one hundred percent.  
  
She's got a clear head of black and white too. Not blurry like mine with shades of gray. She's confident. Sometimes, I'm easily swayed, and I definitely don't have poise like hers. It's unmatchable. She's careless and she blithely goes through her day like she has no worries in the world. She doesn't ever hold grudges either. She lets go. I dwell on too many things and eventually end up going through information overload.  
  
The thing that amazes me most about her is that it's like she's fearless. She's not afraid of showing and saying everything she thinks and feels. I wish I could release myself like that every once in a while, but I can't. I'm jaded from all the things I've seen and all the heartbreaks I've had to deal with. It's hard for me to open up like that anymore. Sometimes I can, but it's hard. It's always hard to hang your heart on your sleeve. But she does it. I think without being fully aware of it too. She goes to lengths to do things. Try things. Never really bothering to pay that close attention to repercussions.  
  
She's easy to talk to. She agrees with you in an instant, and speaks to you with a wide open soul. She speaks truth. Never lies when you're being utterly serious. She doesn't toy with your emotions. And she understands. She understands effortlessly what you're trying to say without you having to say it. She's always completing my sentences for me. All her attention is on you when you're talking. Her mind doesn't wander and change subjects. She simplifies things you don't think you could ever simplify to one plus one, and two times two. She doesn't complicate matters by multiplying by sixty three point eight. And when you're finished talking to her, you always leave with a calm mindset as if she morphed you into her. She's rarely in a miserable mood. And even if she were, it only lasted for a moment, and she immediately changes back to her old self, unaffected by her previous frame of mind.  
  
I try hard to be like her. More optimistic, less skeptical. More truth, less lies. More immature, less serious. More daring, less gutless. More cheerful, less gloomy. More listening, less talking.  
  
It's always nice to know someone who never changes. Someone you're completely comfortable with. Someone whom you can be yourself without lies, masks, and the works. Someone whom you can always depend on to brighten your day by a thousand watts with just a simple laugh, grin, or goofy look.  
  
Well, for me, it's my daughter. She's the master of making my day. Seeing her smile is like opening a box of sunshine.  
  
  
And may you never love in vain  
And in my heart you will remain  
Forever young  
Forever young  
  
- Rod Stewart -  
  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
